1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter assembly, and more particularly to an electrical adapter assembly that can detect temperature in a cable to prevent the cable from being overheated to cause damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power source for an automobile has a battery and a smoke lighter. In the past, the smoke lighter is set in an automobile for a driver and passengers who are smokers. Recently, the smokers will not smoke in cars for health and safety reasons. The smoke lighter is not used to light cigarettes, but offers electricity to an electrical appliance such as a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone or the like.
A conventional adapter assembly has an adapter and a cable.
The adapter can receive input electricity that may have 150 watts (W) or 200 W electric power and has a circuit board and a socket. The socket board is mounted in the adapter to transform the direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) (770V/220V). The socket has a contact. The contact is mounted in the socket and connects with the circuit board.
The cable connects the adapter with a battery or a smoke lighter and has a distal end and a proximal end. The distal end has a plug. The plug is mounted on the distal end of the cable, detachably plugs into the socket and contact the contact. The proximal end has a connector. The connector is mounted on the proximal end, connects with the power source and may be a smoke lighter connector or have two crocodile clips. When the connector is the smoke lighter connector, the connector connects with the smoke lighter to allow electricity that has electric power only below 150 W to input the cable. When the connector has the two crocodile clips, the crocodile clips clip the battery to allow electricity that has electric power upper to 200 W to be inputted in the cable.
However, if the plug of the cable with the smoke lighter connector plugs into the socket of the adapter that can stand for 200 W electricity, electricity current will overload the cable. Thus, the cable will be overheated to cause damage and even users will be injured.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical adapter assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.